3123_book_sign_upfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Sign Up
The Five Love Languages of Teenagers by Gary Chapman (Patricia Mojica) APPROVED # The Five Love Languages of Children by Gary Chapman and Ross Campbell (Megan Krehbiel) APPROVED # No-Drama Discipline: The Whole-Brain Way to Calm the Chaos and Nurture Your Child's Developing Mind by Daniel J. Siegel & Tina Payne Bryson (Jada Captain) APPROVED # Raising Kingdom Kids by Tony Evans (Jentry Overton) APPROVED # Discipline without Damage: How to Get Your Kids to Behave without Messing Them Up. (Cory Martin) APPROVED # How to Raise an Adult by Julie Lythcott-Haims (Emily Roberts) APPROVED # The Secrets of Happy Families by Bruce Feiler (Grace Newman) APPROVED # Parenting Adopted Teenagers: Advice for the Adolescent Years (Kaitlyn Kirksey) # Sticky Faith- Everyday Ideas to Build Lasting Faith in Your Kids by Dr. Kara Powell (Kenzie Daniel) APPROVED # Simplicity Parenting by Kim John Payne and Lisa Ross (Madison Osburn) APPROVED # What Kids Need Most In a Mom by Patricia H. Rushford (Katie McCool) APPROVED # Grace Based Parenting: Set your Family Free by Tim Kimmel (Payton Carr) APPROVED # Love and logic magic for early childhood by jim fay & charles Fay, Ph.D. (Kegan Johnson) APPROVED # The Enneagram of Parenting: The 9 Types of Children and How to Raise Them Successfully by Elizabeth Wagele (Julie Lee) APPROVED # The A-Z of Therapeutic Parenting: Strategies and Solutions by Sarah Naish (Stephanie Ninke) APPROVED # Parenting: 14 Gospel Principles That Can Radically Change Your Family (Alyssa Harris) APPROVED # Shepherding a Child's Heart by Tedd Tripp (Catherane Helm) APPROVED # Get Out of My Life but First Could You Drive Me and Cheryl to the Mall? (Ashton Opp-Fellers) # The Whole-Brain Child: 12 Revolutionary Strategies to Nurture Your Child's Developing Mind (Emily McAfee) APPROVED # Weird Parenting Wins By Hillary Frank (Madison Sanders) APPROVED # Sh*tty Mom: The Parenting Guide for the Rest of Us by Laurie Kilmartin and Karen Moline (Carlee Lomenick) APPROVED # The Montessori Toddler: A Parent's Guide to Raising a Curious and Responsible Human Being (Molly Melder) APPROVED # Sacred Parenting: How Raising Children Shapes Our Souls by Gary L. Thomas (Katie Shrull) APPROVED # Hot Mess to Mindful Mom: 40 Ways to Find Balance and Joy in Your Every Day by Ali Katz (Bria Taylor) APPROVED # Better Dads, Stronger Sons; By Rick Johnson (Kassi Bock) APPROVED # Sippy Cups Are NOT For Chardonay; By Stefanie Tayler (Jordyn Beard) APPROVED # Front Porch Parenting by Dr. Mary Manz Simon (Emilee Kula) APPROVED # The Me, Me, Me Epidemic: A Step-by-Step Guide to Raising Capable, Grateful Kids in an Over-Entitled World by Amy McCready (Taylor Hood) APPROVED # The Foster Care Survival Guide: The Essential Guide for Today's Foster Parents By John Degarmo (Malorie Mottinger) # Parenting:Parenting Book: MISTAKE – YOUR KIDS’ BEST FRIEND! (Parenting,Love and Logic,Toddlers,Overparenting,Teens,Single,Books) Kindle Edition by Iovana Yao # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Raising Grateful Kids in an Entitled World: How One Family Learned That Saying No Can Lead to Life's Biggest Yes by Kristen Welch (Hadley Walters)